Making It Work
by MYcookies
Summary: Tamaki is depressed in his room after breaking up with Haruhi, when his maid comes to comfort him. What will come of this? TamakiXOC fic. I'm sorry the summary is terrible, please read. Oneshot for now, will add chapters if requested.


**Hey… So it's Maxie here! Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Well for those of you living in the US. GO RAVENS! Ok. This is my first Ouran fic, so please be nice. This is my third fanfiction posted so I'm still learning the ropes of being a good fanfiction writer. I don't think there should be any warnings so… ok let's get started. I hope you enjoy! And by the way, I totally ship TamaHaru (that's the pairing name, right?) but I just wanted to make this and if Haruhi wasn't with Tamaki I would ship Hikaru and Haruhi.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Ouran, I don't even know if I own the plot (I don't really read Ouran fics… maybe one or two but that's it) but that's all I can say for now.**

Tamaki was moping in his room. It was only yesterday when Haruhi had broken up with him for Hikaru. He was face down in his pillow, until he heard his door open. He lifted his head up slightly.

"Tamaki? Are you in here?" A sweet female voice called out into the darkness. Tamaki just groaned in response, utterly depressed.

"Oh, Tamaki! What's wrong‽"

The girl from the doorway stepped into the shadows. Tamaki rolled over onto his side to see who was in his room. It was one of his maids, Hisoka Ukira. She was one of the younger (and nicer) maids in his manor. She could sometimes relate to him, both being 16. They talked a lot, when Hisoka didn't want to do her work and the rare times when Tamaki got bored.

This was the first time he had seen her not in that ugly, uptight maid uniform. Her bright red hair was let down out of her ponytail, cascading in waves over her shoulders, to her mid-back. Instead of her blue uniform, she was wearing a black shirt that seemed too small for her and showed a strip of her stomach, and her new leather jacket. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with rips all over them. Her shoes were bright blue Chuck Taylor converse and on her head laid a plain, black fedora. The last thing Tamaki noticed was her giant locket that rested on her chest. It was a giant, Celtic cross.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was a mess. His hair hadn't been combed through, he hadn't taken a shower or brushed his teeth, hell, he hadn't even changed out of his night clothes yet!

"It's nothing," he mumbles, his words muffled by the pillow in front of his face. "Why are you dressed like that?'

Hisoka seemed surprised by the question. It was the last thing she had expected him to say.

"Me? Oh! I almost forgot. It's my first day off in a while and I just wanted to let you know before I left." She smiled gently.

"Now, what's wrong Tamaki?" Hisoka asked seriously. She knew it had to have something to do with that cross-dresser, Haruhi. Hisoka never really liked her, though they only met once when Tamaki invited Haruhi over to his house on Hisoka's shift. "You've never been _this _depressed before…"

Tamaki sighed. Though she was his maid, he actually had a very good friendship with her, but he didn't want to worry or bother her on her day off. "It's nothing, okay? Have fun on your day off." He forced a smile.

"No, Tamaki. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," she demanded. He hesitated and she softened. "Please?" He sighed again. He started trying to say Haruhi's name, and he tried so hard to continue, but all that came out were a couple stutters and finally a sob that was long overdue before Hisoka even came through the door.

Hisoka dropped her leather, strap-over bag (that she was holding in her hands at the time) and ran over to comfort Tamaki. She held onto him and he clutched onto her. Tamaki's tears had already got Hisoka's leather jacket wet, but really she could care less. All she cared about right now was Tamaki.

It took a while, but soon, Tamaki's cries turned to silent sobs. Hisoka held Tamaki until he calmed down enough to tell her.

"H-haruhi broke up with me. For Hikaru that shady twin, of all people!" Tamaki stuttered out. _That cross-dresser, I swear when I'm done with her…_ Hisoka shook her head with disgust.

"Oh, Tamaki! I'm so sorry… She didn't deserve you anyway," Hisoka exclaimed softly. He shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I'm too affectionate of people. I guess that's how I pushed her away…" he sighed.

"Oh, Tamaki, that's not true… Well you are affectionate, but you just care a lot, about everyone." She smoothed down Tamaki's hair. "I never thought she was a good fit for you anyway," she whispered.

"Thanks so much, Hisoka. You don't know how much you've cheered me up." Tamaki leaned closer and farther into Hisoka. His face was closer to hers now and they were sharing into each other's eyes. Tamaki slowly leaned up and connected their lips.

Ok, so don't blame her, but the first thought that popped into her mind was, _I hope I'm not just his rebound._ And how about Tamaki's mind? _… O.o I don't know what I just did but I think I just made the greatest mistake of my life._ How could he have not seen that Hisako was there for him almost his entire life? She had been working for his family since she was old enough to work (which was very young, about 10 years old or so, times had been tough for them).

It's amazing they didn't see this before. You know the fact that they were _perfect_ for each other. Even if he was a rich prep and she was a poor "goth" (as her friends she rarely saw called her) they were absolutely perfect for each other.

They moved their heads this way and that to get as close to each other as they could. Hisoka eventually slid into Tamaki's lap. Tamaki's hand grasped Hisoka's upper thigh, causing Hisoka to gasp, giving Tamaki access to Hisoka's sweet mouth. Her tongue slowly slithered out to meet his as their sweet, innocent, gentle kiss turned into a hot make out session.

Hisoka suddenly pulled away, both of them panting hard.

"Please, _please_, tell me I'm not just your rebound girl. Because I'm serious about this. I'm not kidding, Tamaki." Hisoka said, with a hard look on her face. She was still panting and her face was flushed, which was probably the hottest thing Tamaki had seen.

"Hisoka… I can't believe I was stupid enough to not realize this sooner. Listen, Hisoka. I don't think I am, or ever will be for that matter, more serious about anything in my entire life… I really like you, Hisoka. And I want this to work. I don't care if you work as a maid for my family, I _will make this work no matter what. I swear._" Tamaki's eyes were hard with concern. Hisoka wrapped her arms around Tamaki and stuck her head in the crook of his neck.

They sat there for a little while, just holding each other, listening to each other breathe.

"You want to come with me on my day off?" Hisoka asked, finally breaking the silence.

Tamaki blinked slowly and innocently. "You want to spend your first day of in forever with me?"

"Of course. I was just going to meet two friends at the mall," Hisako explained.

"…Mall?" Tamaki asked, confused (but still cute) as ever.

"That place where you and the rest of the Host Club lost Kyoya at," she laughed. Tamaki hummed in remembrance.

"Ok." He kissed her on the nose quickly. "Let me just go get dressed."

"Yeah, ok."

"Would you like to stay?" Tamaki smiled playfully. Hisoka blushed and hit him on the arm, muttering, "You pervert." Tamaki laughed and Hisoka left the room leaving Tamaki to change.

She leaned onto the now closed door and slid down, so that her knees were up against her chest and her head was resting on the door. Meanwhile Tamaki did the same.

Well this was going to be different. But as Tamaki said before, _They _will _make this work._

**Hoped you liked it! Personally, I liked it, but it is mine. I will add another chapter but only If I get a couple reviews telling me so. Thanks for reading! K, BYE!**


End file.
